Wireless-communication devices (hereinafter “mobile radios”) such as cell phones, smart phones, and mobile Wi-Fi hotspots are generally configured with the ability to obtain one or more types of wireless service. Such service could take the form of telephony service and/or data service (e.g., Internet connectivity), among other forms of service. These services are typically obtained via a radio access network (RAN). Well known examples of such RANs include Association of Public-Safety Communications Officials-International (APCO) Project 25 (P25) networks, Terrestrial Trunked Radio (TETRA) networks, Long-Term Evolution (LTE) networks, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks, CDMA2000 networks, and IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) networks, among numerous other examples.
A mobile subscriber unit (MSU) that is within the coverage area of a RAN may act as a repeater for mobile radios that are outside of the RAN's coverage area, and thus may allow those mobile radios to register with the RAN. Changes to the registration status of an MSU may affect the registration status of any mobile radios that are registered with the RAN via the MSU, and changes to the registration status of a mobile radio may affect the registration status of any MSU via which that mobile radio is registered with the RAN. Accordingly, there is a need for maintaining a proxy mapping table (PMT).
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.